


Never Too Much

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Gentle Dom magnus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec takes his spanking very, very well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Never Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from Anonymous: if you're comfortable writing it: how about Malec with spanking + overstimulation for the writing prompts (have a porny one :o) if you wanna add tentacles feel free
> 
> No tentacles this time around, but something short and delicious.

  
Magnus carefully ran his fingers along the cherry red of Alec’s ass, watching as he trembled and tried to hold himself still. “Can you manage five more?” 

  
Alec whimpered, trembling, trying to force the words past his lips. Magnus’ pants were already soaked from him coming twice during his spanking, and he knew he deserved it, _needed_ it, but more was enough to send him shaking. 

  
Magnus paused when there was no response beyond the whimper and brought his hand down on the curve of Alec’s ass with enough force to have him arching and crying out his name. “What was that, darling?” 

  
Alec sucked in a desperate breath and managed a single word. “One.” 

  
“Oh, there’s my angel,” Magnus purred, stroking the hot skin under his fingertips. “So good for me. Four more now. Then I’ll give you the pleasure of my mouth.” 

  
Alec’s dick twitched and he gasped when Magnus’ hand came down again, his whole body jerking with the impact. “Two!” 

  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” Magnus praised. “Strung out and desperate for what I have to give to you.” 

  
Alec bit down another moan as Magnus’ hand stroked over him, sliding down his thigh and back up the inside, making him spread his legs. When Magnus’ hand connected with his ass, he choked out a weak, “Three…” before he shuddered. 

  
Magnus hummed and trailed his fingers up and along Alec’s back. “Almost there, darling. You’re perfect, Alexander, my darling angel. Two more.” 

  
Alec nodded and took another slow, deep breath. “G-green,” he stuttered out, feeling Magnus groan at the soft exhalation. 

_  
“Perfect,”_ Magnus breathed. “You are perfect.” He lifted his hand back and brought it down in two quick slaps, listening to Alec gasp out the last two numbers before he was giving Alexander a gentle push to his feet so he could sink to his knees in front of Alec. “So good, so perfect,” he repeated, pressing a kiss to the tip of Alec’s cock, hard and red, listening to Alec whine through the sensitivity. 

  
“Don’t worry, darling,” Magnus promised, licking up the precome at the tip. “I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
